


The Second Candy

by MeiHin



Series: Together, we make candy. [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I don't know what Charlie's father name, M/M, charlex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiHin/pseuds/MeiHin
Summary: Alex didn't think he can stop this anymore, so he used his last sense to save Yale or some university from losing this seductive jock. "Charlie, promise me you'll study seriously tomorrow or I'll play a mathematical formula recording during the time we have sex”.OrAlex helped Charlie with his math.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Together, we make candy. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808227
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	The Second Candy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stuck all past day with my homework so I 've just finished this an hour ago. In this fic, Alex is good at math, it's different from the movie which Alex was put in remedial math.

Senior year, Charlie finally found something he was not confident in.

“Seriously Charlie? An F? In math? How could that be? You’re very good at this subject!” Charlie saw his father’s confused face, and he absolutely knew why. Last year, the worst point he got was B. It was like he would never fail in this class.

Yeah, literally not this time. After the summer break, he found that Advanced Algebra was harder at another level, he couldn't handle the problems in it. So, he got his first “F” in this class.

“Sorry, Dad. There’ll be no next time. I’ll try to catch up with new knowledge and improve it”. Charlie believed that he would be able to fix it just like he did every time.

Or that just what he believed.

\------------

Alex POV

Berkeley is not as bad as Alex thought. He only took a few classes a week and that gave him some free time to come to Chalie's game. He felt it was great to be able to spend time with his boyfriend when he did so much for him, but sometimes, he looked at Charlie, ran on the field, and the girls crazy about him, he felt Charlie was perfect. Well, that made him a bit nervous, but most of all, it made him love Charlie even more.

Anyway, Charlie had a game today, and they agreed to go to Charlie's house to have dinner with his father. Charlie seems to have a problem recently, but every time he asks, he says "Nothing". It's not like Charlie, who always confides in his everything, at all.

"Hey, did I make you wait long?" Charlie came out from the locker room and asked with a gentle look. Talking about the locker room, on his first game, since they became a thing, when he went into there to congratulate Charlie’s winning, his first reaction was "Hey, Alex!" and then immediately ordered the team members to "Put your clothes on". Alex confused, "What's wrong, Charlie? Do you guys have any secrets on you?"

“Yes, if six-packs is a secret! Alex, you almost saw they naked!” A big question mark appeared right on top of Alex’s head. “So? What wrong about that? I’ve seen them all the time when I was still here, it’s totally normal”.

“No, not with me. You’re my boyfriend, I’m definitely sure that I don’t want my boyfriend to see another guy’s body”. Charlie’s eloquent, serious tone made Alex grinned. Charlie was not the kind of person who will show out his feeling. He is always so sympathetic, so sweet, so…so damn good, and he agrees with every decision of Alex, without a word.

“It’s not like he gonna leaves your perfect body to go with us, Charlie”. One of the jocks shouted out, made the football team laughed. Alex rolled his eyes, made a deal “Ok fine. Although I still don’t get it, if you want so then”.

\------

Charlie POV

The dinner went very well, or so Charlie thought. Until his father started to ask about the mark.

"Charlie, how's everything? Is it okay?" His father asked with a suspicious and worried voice.

"It's okay, everything is fine, I'm improving it," Charlie answered urgently, looking at Alex, hoping he wouldn’t figure anything out.

"What's up Charlie? Improving? Are you having trouble?" Alex didn't get it, although Charlie didn't usually complain about anyone, whenever he encountered something, he would give Alex a puppy eyes, asking for something like encouragement, and since Charlie hasn't been like that lately, Alex doesn't think he has a problem.

"Nothing Alex, just some trifles about football". Even if he dies, he will not say that he has problems with a stupid subject that he doesn't even care about it before, it's very embarrassing.

"Charlie, are you serious? I met Mr. Flyn, your math teacher, this morning, and knew that, yes, you have improved, but it will not be enough, not enough time for the upcoming exam. And I don't think you will hide it from Alex". Charlie's father is not a fastidious person in his life, perhaps because he wants to comfort him, so as not to think about his mother too much. But studying? Even his football career is still not comparable with college.

Alex frowned, looking at him with a threatening look. "You're so done, how dare you hide me about that? Charlie, the advanced algebra is not kidding. And Mr.Flyn, he's a little annoyed with the football team because they dropped out of class for practicing too much. He is willing to fail you if you get just a tiny fault even a little in his class. What was your last score? D?"

Charlie looked down, hesitating: "It was an F, actually". Charlie did not dare to imagine Alex's serious face at this time, God knows how Alex will handle him. 

Alex maybe always be self-deprecating, often immersing himself in negative thoughts, but that's what Alex does to himself. Charlie is one of Alex's exceptions, everything that happens to Charlie has a strong impact on Alex and now, Charlie's chances of going to college are threatened by some stupid math. Well, that won't happen, at least not in front of Alex.

"Alright, since I'm on a long break, and you're brave to hide me, you'll have to study with me after school. Three times a week, the day depends on your practice schedule, tell me your free day and this is an order, not an offer. You got it?" In what universe Charlie dared to say “no”, so he laid his face down on the table, hiding his flushed face "Okay."

\-------------

"OK, Charlie, with this question you have to rewrite it in the slope-intercept form first, remember how to do it?"

They were in Charlie's room. Today was Friday night, which was the training day for the team, but Zach, who was busy with an appointment, gave the team a day off. Charlie immediately texted him, so he took some pizza, and prepared his mind for a serious study. Then the first word came out from Charlie’s mouth was “Fuck Alex”.

Tight jeans, a shirt that takes off a few buttons shows the collarbone indifferently. This is not something so sexy, Alex always wears it and no one feels anything, except Charlie. He always goes fucking crazy every time Alex wears tight jeans and Alex knows that. He promised himself not to wear it, simply to avoid the Golden Retriever puppy turning into a beast in the bed, but thank God for the rain yesterday, his clothes couldn't dry up and this is his only option. 

“Charlie, can you stop looking at me with such eyes? Concentrate on studying, we have only started 30 minutes and this is the fifth time I stared at me with that gaze...." Alex's voice was getting smaller as Charlie got closer and closer. 

The only thing Alex sees right now is Charlie's deep blue ocean eyes, which makes him want to sink into them. Charlie wrapped his arms around the back of his neck, closing the gap between them. Alex trembled a little, he was about to say something right before he was blocked by a soft, beautiful lips. 

Charlie sucked on his lips, their breathing rushed. At the moment Alex opened his mouth to catch his breath, Charlie brought his tongue inside, found out Alex's tongue and passionately sucked it. His hands stroked Alex’s body, his entangled T-shirt was lifted up, Charlie slid his hand inside, rubbing his waist.

"Charlie, wait ... W- we have to study first" Alex used all his might to push Charlie out, it was so fucking hard as Alex damn wanted it just like Charlie.

“Well, we have all night long to do that and tomorrow is Saturday, so focus on what we doing please". Charlie left a small space between their lips to complete those words and then returned to his work.

Charlie's big hand slowly went up, causing Alex to take a deep breath, groaning softly as Charlie buried himself into Alex's neck, the tip of his tongue licking gently, sipping the taste of the person he loves. Fuck, he will definitely have a prominent hickey the following day. 

Alex didn't think he can stop this anymore, and literally he didn't want to stop it either, so he used his last sense to save Yale or some university from losing this seductive jock. "Charlie, promise me you'll study seriously tomorrow or I'll play a mathematical formula recording during the time we have sex”.

He can feel Charlie chuckle, he lifted his head up from Alex's neck and smiled "Deal". Alex surely didn't know what to do with his sly little boyfriend, he reached out, pulled Charlie up and started kissing back. 

“Damn it, if Charlie doesn't get A+ on the next exam, I'll definitely fucking kill him". Alex thought so before falling into the darkness with the flames of love burning both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my fic. I have so much idea about this CP. I'll try to write as much as I can.


End file.
